To Love Him or To Fear Him?
by BluLadyK
Summary: *Chapter Three is up!* A continuation of Videl621's wonderful fic. This Chapter: Yamcha is determined to give Vegeta a piece of his mind...but what happens if Vegeta does the same, with his fists?
1. Regretted Invitation

DISCLAIMER:I don't own dragonball z...as much as I wish I did...I just don't. Akira, why sell it to funimation when you could have sold the rights to me?!?!?!?!  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll, this is Videl621 here. To Fear Him or to Love Him is no longer my fic. I did write the chapter you are about to read, but from this point on it will be written by Kaiya. I have reviewed some of her work and I really like her style. I have complete confidence that she will turn this into one amazing fic!!! She is very talented and I know that she will take this fic where it was meant to go. But enough of me talking...here's chapter one.  
  


**~*~*~ Chapter One: Regretted Invitation ~*~*~**

  
  
  
_How stupid could I have been to invite Vegeta into my home??? Bulma...girl, what were you thinking?!? You're supposed to be a genius, yet you give an open invitation to not only a mass murderer who kills his own men, but to someone who gloats about the fact that he's a mass murderer. How am I going to get myself out of this one?_  
  
Bulma was sitting on the floor of her room leaning against her bed. She brought her fingers up to her temples and began rubbing them in circular motions, trying to stop the headache she could feel descending upon her. She sighed in frustration and got up from her place on the floor. She left her room and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. As she reached up to open the medicine cabinet wanting to rid herself on her growing headache, she stopped and stared at the person in the mirror before her. Her face was pale and her eyes were casting shadows beneath them. _I look like such a mess. What is Vegeta doing to me? Oh if only I could get a decent night's rest..._ Shrugging off the thought she quickly opened the cabinet and reached for her bottle of aspirin. She quickly popped two in her mouth and proceeded to fill her hands with water to wash down the pills. As she replaced the medicine, she again caught sight of herself in the mirror. She felt horrible. She was tired, and cranky, and scared. She never did think before she spoke, and now it was to be her downfall. She willingly allowed someone into her house whose sole motive was to kill her and ever other "insufferable, pathetic weakling" who lived on planet earth. She quickly splashed some cold water on her face and walked back to her room.  
  
As she walked, she glanced at the watch on her wrist. _2:37 am...Man, I really need to get some sleep. I wonder if dad has any more of those sleeping-_ Her inner thoughts were abruptly cut off as she walked into something hard as a rock. Then her face contorted with fear as she heard a deep-throated growl. _Vegeta...oh crap, he's gonna kill me!_ "I'm sorry Veg-"  
  
"You stupid wench! Watch where you're going...or next time, I'll have to kill you," he hissed in a rough voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Bulma's face paled at the thought. The words he said sending shivers down her spine. Again she began mentally scolding herself for ever inviting Vegeta to live in her home. Had her sense of self-preservation just gone out the window? She couldn't understand why she had made such a rash decision threatening not only her life, but the lives of her loved ones as well.  
  
Vegeta just smirked as he saw the horror fill her eyes. She feared him...he knew it, and she knew he knew it. And he loved every ounce of fear he caused that made her look the way she did. He had to admit, she wasn't half-bad to look at, but he just loved the way she cowered before him. She knew he could kill her in an instant, and he would...once he was through toying with her.  
  
Again Vegeta hissed at Bulma, "Get out of my way!" Bulma tried her hardest to move, but her legs just would not obey her minds commands. She shivered with fear. Her legs were stiff and unresponsive. _What am I going to do? If I don't move, he's going to get REALLY mad, move you stupid freaking legs!!!_ Vegeta quickly solved her problem as he roughly shoved her to the side and into the wall. She collapsed against it and fell on her knees. Not able to control herself, her top torso fell forward. So there she was kneeling on the ground with her head buried in her hands. As she heard the prince's evil chuckle reaching her ears, she glanced up at him.  
  
"I see you've finally learned your place, woman! At my feet, worshipping me, right where you belong..." and with that said, Vegeta sneered at her and continued down the hall. Bulma stared after him until his figure disappeared down the stairs. She felt a silent anger fuming up in her, but her fear of Vegeta wouldn't allow her to vent it. She knew if she went off on him, he would go off on her, most likely killing her. So instead, Bulma unsteadily picked herself up off of the floor and slowly made her way back to her room. She crawled into her bed and under her covers. Before she fell into a deep and troubled sleep, she uttered a desperate prayer. _Kami...help us all..._  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning to the sound of her mother's soft knocking. She turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand...8:02am. _Dang it! I have GOT to get myself a decent night's rest!_ She knew how persistent her mother was though.  
  
"Bulma, dear! Breakfast is almost ready!!! Come on downstairs, okay?" Mrs. Briefs called through the closed door. Bulma got out of bed and began to dress. She carelessly grabbed a pair of overalls and a tight pink tank top, knowing she'd just be working in her lab anyway...at least until her date with Yamcha that night. As she sat at her vanity, she noticed large dark circles under her eyes. She shrugged and pulled out her make-up. _The wonders of make-up...I'm sure someone down my genetic line must have created it, no one is as smart as the Briefs family._ She grinned as she continued putting on her make-up. At her mother's call up the stairs, she quickly and carelessly brushed through her hair, scooping it up into a semi-messy ponytail. She ran out of her room and down the hall to the stairs. As she descended the stairs she could smell cooking sausage and bacon and eggs. She inhaled appreciatively. Her mother may have been a ditz, but she sure knew how to cook! As she came into the kitchen, she noticed a trayfull of food. She wondered about it briefly but dismissed it as quick as it came.  
  
Upon noticing her daughter, Mrs. Briefs turned to her and gestured to the tray, "Oh dear, would you mind bringing that up to Vegeta? I don't think he was planning on coming down and surely that handsome young man must be hungry!" Bulma stared at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"First of all, He is NOT handsome!!! Don't say that, yuck! And secondly, do you have a death wish for your only daughter??? You want me to invade Vegeta's territory just to bring him a tray of food? Let the freaking jerk come and get it himself! I'm not about to get myself killed trying to feed the jerk of a saiyan!" Bulma crossed her arms in determination.  
  
"Bulma, don't be so stubborn, just do as your asked," she quietly admonished her.  
  
"Well, what about me??? I'm hungry too you know! Why should he get to have nice hot food and I have to let mine get cold while I bring food up to the ungrateful jerk???" Bulma whined.  
  
"Now Bulma, stop acting so childish. Didn't you notice I put your food on the tray as well. The young man surely wouldn't want to eat alone. You can keep him company. Plus, he's so handsome," Mrs. Briefs said grinning. To Bulma's horror, she noticed a much smaller portion of food on the large tray as well. What was her mother planning? She loved Yamcha!!! Surely her mother wasn't trying to hook her up with Vegeta...plus, he was a MURDERER...DUH! Bulma resolutely shook her head in defiance...no way was she going to eat with him. Not in this life!  
  
"Fine, I'll bring the stupid monkey his food, but no way in hell am I eating with the jerk!" Bulma said stubbornly. She grabbed the tray and started upstairs. _That jerk better be thankful...and he better not kill me._  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Vegeta was lying on the bed in his room. His stomach growled. He could smell the food cooking below, but there was no way he was going to eat with Bulma's stupid, ditzy mother. Plus, she was way too touchy feeling and flirty for his liking. He heard a tentative knock on his door. "Go Away!" he growled. There was a pause before he heard a soft, fearful voice.  
  
"Okay, um...mom asked me to bring you some food...I'll just leave it here." He quickly opened the door before Bulma could leave. He planned on having fun during breakfast.  
  
"Stop woman!" Bulma froze at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around to face him.  
  
"Now, you wouldn't want your guest to be lonely, would you? You will join me for breakfast," Vegeta said with an evil intent in his eyes.  
  
Bulma panicked....she didn't think she'd be able to handle being in his room, or in his presence for that matter. He just sent fear coursing through her veins anytime she was near to him.  
  
"Um, I can't. I was actually planning on eating in my room," she said quickly. She saw his eyes spark in anger.  
  
He roughly grabbed her and drug her into his room, than grabbed the food and placed it on the bed. He shut his door and walked over standing before Bulma. He grabbed her by her throat and smirked as he saw her fear in her eyes. He could feel her pulse quickening from where his fingers held her neck in a vice like grip. He brought himself down the 3 inches he had on her so he could look into her eyes. His cold, dark, anger-filled eyes seemed to burn right through Bulma. "You will not defy me again! Now, I will tell you one more time, it is _rude_ to not eat with your guests...you will eat here...understood?"  
  
Bulma made a small motion to nod as her eyes began brimming with tears. She was so scared that her eyes were involuntarily watering. As he released her neck she rubbed her hands against him. Amazingly, he wasn't crushing her throat enough to choke her, but she was definitely going to have fingerprint bruises. Vegeta looked at her with evil, laughing eyes. He loved her fear. He fed off of it. He quickly sat down on his bed with some food and began devouring it. Bulma did the same, sitting on the floor. She amazingly flew through the eating process. She had agreed to eat with him, so she figured the only way to get her butt out of there was to eat as quickly as possible. Even though Bulma had a much smaller portion, Vegeta still finished before her. He just stared at her as she ate, with a hidden agenda in his eyes. She wanted to know what he was planning, but more importantly she wanted out of there. _Three bites left...two...one...good. Now I can get out of this nightmare!_ Bulma quickly stood up heading towards the door to leave. Before she reached it, Vegeta appeared before her, effectively blocking her way.  
  
"We have not yet had dessert. I never eat a meal without having some sort of dessert afterwards," Vegeta said, an evil grin filling his face.  
  
Bulma stood looking at him with confusion masking her face. Then with horror she realized, her mother never sent up any dessert. It was uncommon to eat a dessert with a breakfast meal. She reluctantly looked up at him, knowing he would be upset when she told him. "Uh, Vegeta...my mom didn't send up any dessert with me," Bulma said. "I'm sorry...I can go get you some," she hastily added, not wanting him to get upset.  
  
Vegeta just smirked at her. He looked her up and down, letting his eyes scan over every inch of her. Bulma didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was making her uncomfortable. As Vegeta took a step forward, she took one back. This pattern continued until Bulma felt herself up against a wall. She moved to go around him, but he brought up his arm effectively blocking her. She tried to go the other way, but he just brought the other arm up. She was trapped within his arms...and she was getting very nervous. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Vegeta brought his face down towards Bulma. Bulma never moved, she was frozen with fear. Vegeta's face was so close, she could feel his hot breath against her lips.  
  
As he spoke, his lips brushed against hers. "I found my dessert..." he said huskily before roughly kissing her.  
  
Bulma was beyond panic now, she was petrified. She squirmed and squirmed trying to get away from him. But he had locked her in an amazingly gentle, yet firm embrace. His hands were roaming up and down her sides while she was just pushing with all of her might against him. _Oh Kami, please help me. Don't let him rape me...I don't want this...I never asked for this._ She was shaking with fear and struggling with every ounce of energy in her.  
  
Vegeta was grinning inside. He was having so much fun. He wasn't planning on doing anything with the woman aside from the kiss. But she was driving him wild. Her fear was pumping adrenaline through him. He was getting addicted to it. He could feel her struggling against him...her frail arms pushing against his solid rock chest. He could take her if he wanted...and right now he was really beginning to want it. But he knew if he took her against her will, he would have Goku on his butt in no time. He didn't have time to deal with him...so he was simply content to roughly invade her mouth with his tongue. His fingers roaming across her flesh, feeling her waist, her toned stomach, and her breasts. He was loving it...and only wanted more. He brought his hand up to her face to angle it in the direction he wanted to deepen the kiss. And he felt wetness on her cheeks. He grinned against her mouth. _So she is crying due to her fear._ He released her from his embrace but grabbed a handful of her hair. He turned her around so that her back was against his chest. He pulled her hair angling her face so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
She could see the passion in his eyes and she feared for herself more every second. She closed her eyes not wanting to look into his. He tugged on her hair harder causing her to yelp in pain.  
  
"Woman, open your eyes and look at me," Vegeta ordered.  
  
Bulma did so, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Vegeta smirked evilly and ran the hand not tangled in her hair along her neck. He trailed it down over her breasts and stopped it on her stomach. Bulma's skin was crawling with each touch. Vegeta just stared into her eyes. "You will fear me woman. Do not tell _anyone_ of this. Yes, your little friend Goku could kill me for this, or try to...but I will make sure, before anything happens to me, that I will kill you first. So do not speak of this...we'll finish this later," Vegeta spoke in a dark, cold tone. Then he flicked his tongue against her neck and licked his lips. He released her and walked out of the room.  
  
After he was gone, Bulma collapsed on the floor sobbing. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. She had just been sexually assaulted in her own home. The world itself was rotten enough with criminals running around. She had to do all she could to protect herself outside of her home...and yet here she was, fearing for her own life in the one place she should feel safe. Why was Vegeta doing this to her? She didn't understand it. Why couldn't he just let her mind her own business and live her life? Why torture her? Why did he force her to eat with him? Her body shook with the sobs. She felt dirty and used. And scared...very scared. What if Vegeta came after her again? What if he didn't stop that time? What would she do?  
  
Bulma picked herself up off of the ground not wanting to spend anymore time in the room of Vegeta than was necessary. She quickly walked to the bathroom and took a shower. She stood under the water until it ran cold. Even then she did not remove herself from the shower. The cold water was beating down on her unmercifully...but she wanted nothing less. She wanted all signs of Vegeta washed from her body. She scrubbed at her neck and her lips violently wanting to rid the burning Vegeta had caused there. Finally she stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen, mostly in part from her violent scrubbing of them, but they had been swollen from Vegeta's rough kiss before she even stepped foot into the shower. She could see a slight discoloration on her neck. No doubt, where bruises were appearing thanks to Vegeta's "oh so gentle" grip on her neck. Her eyes were filled with fear. Again tears began unwillingly filling her eyes until they brimmed over and slid down her soft, creamy flesh. She considered for a brief moment speaking to Yamcha about what had happened before remembering Vegeta's threat. One thing she knew is that Vegeta's threats were far from idle.  
  
She quickly dried her waist long hair with the hair drier. She made a mental note to get it cut, that way Vegeta would have as much to grip. She decided she would do just that. She was supposed to be going out with Yamcha later that night. She glanced at her watch. It was 11:30. She hadn't realized she had spent so much time in Vegeta's room and then in the shower. So much for working in her lab today. Oh well, she was supposed to be meeting Yamcha at 6 that night. She decided to quickly dress. She grabbed a pair of low-rise, faded blue jeans and a tight black tank top. She threw on a pair of black thong sandals and she was ready to go. She went downstairs checking thoroughly for any signs of Vegeta. So far, so good. She went into the kitchen to get a light snack before she headed into town. As she went and stood by the fridge, she glanced out the window. The GR was up and running meaning she was safe from Vegeta. _Thank Kami...at least I won't have to deal with him anymore today if I'm lucky._ She opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. As she bit into the crisp flesh of the apple, her spirits somewhat brightened. She quickly finished it and went outside. She threw a capsule into the road containing a beautiful black Mustang Convertible. Since the day outside was so beautiful, she decided to drive with the top down. Plus, she loved the idea of her soon to be short hair flying about her face. Until it got cut though, it would be too much of a hassle to let it fly. So she reluctantly scooped up her long hair and put it in a ponytail. Then she got in her car and floored it to town. As she drove she kept thinking of her encounter with Vegeta....she was really beginning to regret her open invitation to him...  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Vegeta was in his gravity room training. He was having a hard time focusing on it though. That woman's scent was all over him. He was surprised to find out he liked it. He loved to see the fear in her eyes...it turned him on even more than the plain sight of her. He briefly considered killing off the stupid weakling she called her boyfriend and kidnapping her, fleeing the planet. But he knew that with Goku and his instant transmission, he'd find them in no time. He didn't want to risk that....not until he was stronger. He was no idiot...sure, he had his pride and would never openly admit to Goku's superior strength. But there was no way he would goad him into a fight before he felt he had achieved strength that surpassed Goku's.  
  
But man, Vegeta could not shake the image of Bulma. He wanted her...she didn't know it...but he did. Well, provided he could keep her in fear, he could do what he wanted to without worrying about people finding out. She wouldn't tell a soul if she knew he would kill her. Vegeta grinned at the thought and resumed his training. In his mind, ideas of what to do during his next encounter with the blue-haired woman. What to do...to make her fear him more...  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Well, thanks for hanging around...and make sure you come back to see where Kaiya takes this baby! Just because I leave, this fic will not end. Make sure to give Kaiya as many awesome reviews and as much encouragement as you gave me...and I'll cya'll later!!! Take care and have fun! It's been great and ya'll are the best!!! Much Love!  
  


~Videl621

  
  
  
A little note from the new author. First and foremost, I would like to humbly thank Videl624 for allowing me the chance to finish this wonderful fic. I only hope that this will continue in the right direction. I am sorry that I could not have another chapter to go up with the switch at the moment. I will hopefully have the next one up soon, since I have so many ideas for this running through my head. Again thanks for your patience.  
  


~Kaiya


	2. A Fallen Angel

To Fear Him or To Love Him  
  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. We all happy.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello all! I'm sorry that I didn't have this chapter out when I posted the prologue under my name. I finally am getting somewhere with my other fics, so I have time to work on this one. I have been so busy lately with school and other things. I apologize ahead of time if this is not completed as soon as we would all like. I'm trying! Thanks for your patience!  
  
  
Questions/Answers/Comments:  
  
**KamalaKali:**Thank you so much for your support with this. It is always hard to take over a story, because there is already so much expectations and prejudice (good or bad) on you. I hope that I can live up to your good prejudice! ^_^  
  
**Mimi Sama:**lol, thanks for your review and support.  
  
**Da Bomb:**Thanks, for both the review and confidence.  
  
**nikki:**Thank you! He's my favorite prince as well!  
  
**Videl621:**OMG! Did I? I'm sooo sorry. I didn't realize. Well, don't I feel dumb now! >_   
_Dedication: To the wonderful Videl621 for allowing me to finish this! I hope that you enjoy this as well!_  
  
  
Chapter Two: A Fallen Angel  
  
  
Usually an excursion to the mall was an event that lasted an entire day. However, today Bulma was on a tight schedule. After having her day ruined by that monkey that she had stupidly invited into her home, she was running late for her date with Yamcha. Of course it was only three o'clock and she still had nearly three hours before she had to be sitting in her living room in her ready clothes, but that didn't stop the genius from fretting. It had been almost two weeks since their last date and she was growing worried.  
  
She knew that he wasn't cheating, hell he still had trouble talking to beautiful women, herself included, but that didn't stop the odd feeling that she got whenever she was around him from surfacing. It felt strange. She had no words to describe it. Lately her mind had become overwhelmed with thoughts of Vegeta, and they weren't good thoughts either. Her dreams, or nightmares were plagued with images of him. Defiling, maiming and generally torturing the poor blue-haired woman.  
  
_After today's encounter he isn't too far from that monster in my dreams…_ Bulma thought with a shudder.  
  
"Hold still deary." The kind voice of Bulma's favorite hairdresser Ms. Rose broke through her tormented thoughts. "Not unless you want all of this hair gone!" she added with a laugh. Bulma chuckled along with her and sat straighter in the padded chair. Ms. Rose continued to hum whatever song was in her head, and occasionally would stop to ask Bulma how the family was or to chat about her own. That's what Bulma liked about her. She was the grandmother that she never had. The kindly old woman, who was far too old to be saying and doing half the stuff that she did, but still far to young to be confined into a rocker. The woman with pictures of her children and grandchildren scattered all over her mirror and table.  
  
Admiring her new hairstyle in both the large lighted mirror in front of her and the smaller, hand held one that Ms. Rose was moving around the back of her head, so that she could take it all in, Bulma smiled. It was drastic if nothing else. However, she always had been the daring one, _Except when it comes to pompous monkeys…_ the voice in her head said in almost a sing song voice. Bulma narrowed her eyes and scowled.  
  
"Oh dear. Do you not like it?" Ms. Rose asked worried that she had upset not only her best customer but also one of her dearest friends. Bulma blinked out of her sub-consciousness and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"No, I apologize. I was in my own world and was thinking of some…_thing_ rather unpleasant. I do however, love the hair!" She said smiling at the worried old woman. Ms. Rose smiled and released her held breath.  
  
"That's good, because I was concerned for a moment there." Ms. Rose said with a laugh. Bulma laughed with her and twirled playfully in front of the mirror, stopping every now and then to strike a pose for the kindly old woman. Her just under shoulder length hair twirled around her shoulders, barely skimming the skin. Ms. Rose had shortened and layered her hair, styling it so that the ends would curl into her face, which did wonders for her heart shaped face. No longer weighed down by the long, heavy hair, Bulma looked and felt years younger.  
  
"If I knew that getting my hair cut would feel this good, I'd have been in here years ago." Bulma said gently touching her hair, afraid that the wondrous style would suddenly disappear under her caresses.  
  
"What made you do it?" she asked. Bulma turned, startled at the question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What made you get your hair cut?" Ms. Rose asked again with a smile. "It's always something, it gets in the way at work, you know. That sort of thing."  
  
"Oh." Bulma said, unconsciously quaking in fear. She knew exactly what it was, it was Vegeta…he forced her to chop of all of her beautiful hair, and damn him it looked better now then it had ever looked before. "It was just a time for a change." Bulma said, finally answering Ms. Rose's question. Ms. Rose nodded and turned, heading to the register.  
  
"Here you go." Bulma said handing her enough to cover the hair cut and still having enough for a nice tip.  
  
"You don't have to…" she started. Bulma smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Keep it. Later Ms. Rose." Bulma said waving as she left the hairdresser's and headed to pick out her outfit for that night. Deciding that a totally new look and outfit was long overdue, and hoping that it would help divert her mind from a certain Saiyan, she walked into her favorite store, "Benny's Boutique for Beautiful Babes." However silly the name was, Benny was certainly a genius when it came to fashion.  
  
"Hello darling!" the British drawl of one Benny Ruthenstein called, welcoming Bulma, one of his most cherished customers, and that was only partly because she was rich. Bulma chuckled, no matter how bad of a mood she was in; Benny always seemed to cheer her up with his flamboyant attitude.  
  
"Hey Benny." Bulma said smiling, and brushing a strand of her newly shortened locks out of her face.  
  
"Lovin' the do!" Benny gasped, grabbing Bulma's hand and making her twirl for him. "Trying to impress that boyfriend of yours eh?" Bulma's smile faltered slightly, but luckily not enough for him to notice.  
  
"Yes…I have a date with Yamcha tonight, and I was wondering if you had something that could…I don't know…wow him in? Bulma asked, her face scrunched up in thought. Benny chuckled deep in his throat.  
  
"When _don't_ I have a dress that would wow any man, Bulma darling?" Benny said shaking his head in mock surprise. "I thought you knew me so well…but alas, I was wrong." He said sighing deeply.  
  
"Benny!" Bulma said laughing until there were tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "You are too much." Benny smiled a large toothy grin.  
  
"Now, what do you say we get you all dolled up?" He said, snatching her hand and dragging her back to the fitting rooms.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Vegeta groaned, using the white towel to wipe off the excess sweat, and there was a lot, from his face and neck. He had just spent the whole morning and nearly the entire afternoon in the gravity chamber, which was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. His stomach growled at the lack of sustenance, and demanded to be sated. _Damn…the last thing I had to eat was at morning meal…and dessert._ He thought, smirking both mentally and physically.  
  
"Wonder what the woman is up to?" he said aloud, moving along the path to the patio doors of one Capsule Corp. He was quite ready for some more dessert…he thought chuckling to himself, his smirk growing. He entered the kitchen preparing to scare the onna but was strangely disappointed to find that she was no where in sight.  
  
"Oh hey there handsome." The annoying blonde otherwise known as Bulma's mother said smiling, moving her eyes up from whatever magazine currently held her interest. "Bulma's not here." She continued before moving her eyes back to the article that she was reading.  
  
"I don't care." He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. Bulma's mother looked up at him, her eyes showing her confusion.  
  
"But you looked…I don't know dismayed that she wasn't here…or maybe it was something else. Oh well, I'm being rude. You probably want something to eat?" She said chuckling in her high pitched cackle before standing and moving over to the industrial sized refrigerator.  
  
"I was not, _dismayed_." Vegeta retorted haughtily. However, Mrs. Briefs didn't hear him, or if she did, she chose to ignore the comment, because she had moved over to the stove and was currently grilling several large steaks on the range. Vegeta was too busy trying to ignore both his mouth that was salivating at the thought that in a few moments, the delicious smelling food that was wafting from the stove would be all his, and his stomach that protested waiting those long minutes until it was sated, that he didn't notice a certain blue haired goddess flounce into the kitchen and kiss her mother on the cheek.  
  
"Hey kaasan!" Bulma said smiling placing several bags onto the table.  
  
"How was your trip dear?" she asked, not even looking up from the stove. Bulma smiled and leaned against the table, her back to Vegeta.  
  
"Great! It was just what I needed. I see that you are making that monkey's dinner already." Bulma snorted.  
  
"That _monkey_ is standing right here." Vegeta said growling low in his throat. Bulma screamed and wiped around so fast that her now short hair twisted around her face, before once again falling to frame her face. Her eyes were wide with fright, much like the preverbal deer caught in headlights. Bulma's eyes were widening inversely proportional to Vegeta's narrowing ones. Vegeta choked back his next insult in favor of another. "Just what the hell did you do to yourself?" Bulma's mother chose that moment to turn from the stove and look at her daughter.  
  
"Aw, Bulma-chan! You got your hair cut! It looks great on you. What's the occasion?" She asked reaching out and running her fingers threw her daughters now short locks. Bulma blushed, thinking of the real reason.  
  
"Nothing, kaasan. It was just time for a change you know?"  
  
"That Yamcha boy not paying you enough attention?" Her mother asked worried. For a blonde ditz, she sure knew what was going on in her love life to the scariest detail.  
  
"No, no. Speaking of him, I need to go get ready for our date! Benny got me the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen in his store! I can't wait to see Yamcha's face!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll puke at the sight of your wretchedness." Vegeta snorted, rolling his eyes in her general direction. Bulma eyes welled up and she looked as if she were about to tear up. Vegeta smirked triumphantly loving her face when it was streaked tears. However, before a single drop left her ocean eyes she wiped at her sockets furiously, and instead of saying anything to him, she grabbed her bags and stormed out of the room. Vegeta unconsciously followed her path with his eyes, which had narrowed to slits.  
  
As soon as Bulma was safely in her room, she broke down both in her mind and with her tears. _Why does he have to be so mean?_ She screamed in her mind. Deciding that she wasn't going to give the monkey the satisfaction of hearing her break down, she got dressed silently, having to wait a few minutes to apply her makeup for fear that the constant stream of tears would only serve to ruin her hard work. _Why are you letting this bother you?_ That voice screamed to her.  
  
It made her pause, the words that the voice said. Why was she letting the damn jerk's words affect her so? Was it because she was frightened to death of him? No…that couldn't be it, she didn't feel scared. Only upset, upset at his harsh words. _Why the hell would I care what that monkey think? His opinion doesn't matter!_ She told the voice firmly; her eyes finally dry enough to put on her makeup.  
  
She closed her closet doors to examine herself in the large full-length mirrors that hung on the doors. Her short blue hair was left relatively untouched, she only ran a drier over it to add some fluff, and added a few butterfly clips to hold her insurgent sides in check. Her makeup was flawless, as always, her cheeks were covered in a light rouge that accented her natural color. Her eye shadow was a sparkling blue that accentuated the depth of her sockets, giving her a hauntingly beautiful look. Her naturally pink lips were covered with a light gloss that only added a bit of color.  
  
Moving down, her ears were adorned with striking dangling butterfly earrings, and her necklace, keeping with the theme was a butterfly choker. The butterfly charm was a sparkling blue that matched her eye shadow. Her dress, the fabulous one that Benny had chosen perfectly, fit her as if it were made with her in mind. The top was a tight bodice that came off the shoulders. The shear sleeves that connected at the end of the silky material flowed out from her small arms and then came back at her wrists. The bodice itself was a dark blue that brought out the dark in her eyes, and the shear sleeves was a clear, almost silver blue. There was a butterfly pattern in small diamond studs that ran the length of her chest, with the wings ending at her hips. The skirt that flowed out from the bodice fell to just above her knees flattering both her womanly hips and long gorgeous legs. Her feet were adorned with tall stiletto pumps, the strings threading half-way up her calf. The pumps were silver with diamonds around the straps.  
  
Bulma gasped at her reflection, not to be vain…but she looked like an angel fallen from heaven, all she was missing were the proverbial white wings, and golden halo. Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts she walked downstairs to await Yamcha, grabbing her matching purse on the way out.  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, eating steaks as fast as the onna's blonde haired mother was placing them on the table. He barely took time to breathe and drink his water, he was so hungry. He was also anxious for some strange reason. He had convinced the voice in his head that it was _not_ because he was eager to see what dress had the onna all excited. Ever since he had given into his desires and kissed the onna, he had ignited a dangerous fire within his soul. A fire that she had complete control over, however he'd be damned to hell for eternity before he ever told anyone, especially her that little fact. He barely allowed himself to admit it, and it was never aloud.  
  
Bulma's mother moved to the table, with the last tray filled a mile high with the cooked steaks,  
  
"Here you…oh my Bulma." She said placing the tray on the table, and covering her mouth with her hands. "You look darling." She whispered in that annoying drawl of hers. Vegeta rolling his eyes turned to look at the onna that was apparently making her way down the stairs, and nearly choked on the piece of meat that he had in his mouth. Forgetting to chew, he swallowed the hunk of meat whole and watched her nervously make her way down the staircase. His throat burned but he didn't care.  
  
"Is Yamcha here yet?" she asked her mother, trying to ignore Vegeta's cold stare. She felt as if his eyes bore right through her, and it was making her more nervous than Yamcha's reaction.  
  
"Not yet dear, but it's only 5:45, you still have fifteen minutes." Bulma nodded, and moved to the living room to wait for her lover. No more than ten minutes later, Bulma stood to answer the pounding on her front door.  
  
"Yamcha still doesn't use the bell…" she whispered with a slight chuckle, shaking her head before opening the door.  
  
"Hey bab…" Yamcha paused mid sentence when he looked up and saw Bulma for the first time. His jaw lowered further than Bulma thought was humanly possible, and she saw a dribble of drool fall from the corner of his mouth. His face soon turned into a bright tomato red, starting at his cheeks and ears. Bulma felt her cheeks redden as well, and she bowed her head.  
  
"Hey Yamcha."  
  
"You look…I…wow." Was all the poor man was able to utter, before his face once again glowed. Bulma smiled and hugged him tightly, planting a kiss on his warm cheek.  
  
"That's just the reaction that I was looking for! Let's go!" Bulma said laughing and dragging the still blushing Yamcha out to his capsule car. Vegeta, who had yet to move or even blink from his seat in the kitchen snapped to attention when he heard the Bulma's blonde mother giggle.  
  
"They make such a cute pair, don't you think?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"He's a weakling. I should kill him, but I do not wish to waste the ounce of ki that it will take to exterminate his puny ass." Vegeta said, standing abruptly and leaving the room in a huff. Bulma's mother smiled and giggled, beginning to hum the famed wedding march.  
  
"That boy's got it bad." She said smiling before moving to clean his used dishes from the table.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
"That was so much fun Yamcha! I can't remember the last time that I just cut loose and relaxed." Bulma said smiling and hugging closer to her boyfriend's body, her hands clasped around his right hand, her arms intertwined with his.  
  
"Yea, for you. You didn't have to glare at the entire male population of West City tonight." Yamcha said threw gritted teeth. Bulma shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Can I help it if I'm gorgeous?" Yamcha frowned, and moved them over to a nearby bench.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking into her ocean eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked carefully, starring back into his midnight eyes. Her eyes reflected the confusion that she felt, but they also held a guarded look, like there was a big part of her life that she wasn't telling him. And that's what worried him.  
  
"Are we…okay?" he asked, turning from her eyes to look at the passing people. Bulma nearly recoiled in shock. Sure they had been growing distant but this was something that she wasn't prepared for.  
  
"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we be?" she asked innocently. Yamcha sighed.  
  
"We are seeing less and less of each other lately. And when we do go out, you're always distracted."  
  
"But you're always training now! Not that I'm complaining, the stronger our warriors the better, I couldn't ask you to spend too much time away from your preparation. I couldn't handle it if you died because you weren't ready. I couldn't handle it if you died at all!" Bulma said pausing as a few tears made their was down her face, smearing a bit of her mascara and eye liner. Yamcha pulled her to his chest,  
  
"Baby…I promise that I won't go down without a fight. I love you. I don't want to leave you, I was just concerned. You haven't been yourself lately." Bulma sighed in his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover.  
  
"I know…it's just that." Bulma paused to sniffle a bit, "I'm not sure. Things have just been odd at home."  
  
"Is Vegeta bothering you?" Yamcha asked, his eyes narrowing into slits, his whole body taking on a much more dangerous look. He pulled Bulma from his chest and starred into her eyes, daring her to lie to him. _"You will fear me woman. Do not tell anyone of this. Yes, your little friend Goku could kill me for this, or try to...but I will make sure, before anything happens to me, that I will kill you first. So do not speak of this...we'll finish this later," Vegeta spoke in a dark, cold tone._ Bulma's mind chose that time to remind her of the event of which she was desperately trying to forget.  
  
"No! Of course not." She said quickly, a little too quickly for Yamcha's eyes to return to their normal position. "Honestly, he's just sort of scary you know?" Bulma shrugged. "He hasn't done anything!" she said quickly noticing that Yamcha was going to say something. "It's just, I know how powerful he is, and he is getting stronger every day. I just worry about which side he's really on is all." Bulma answered quietly. Yamcha sighed and nodded, pulling her back to his chest, but Bulma stopped him. She pressed her palms against his chest and turned her head upwards so that her lips were hovering near his.  
  
"Bulma…" Yamcha whispered before sealing his lips with hers. Gently pressing his lips to hers, they each engaged in a simple kiss. However, soon Yamcha's tongue darted from his mouth and begged entrance into Bulma's wet, inviting cavern. Bulma gladly extended the invite and soon both parties were moaning, and leaning into each other, deepening the kiss. _As he spoke, his lips brushed against hers. "I found my dessert..." he said huskily before roughly kissing her._  
  
Bulma jerked away from the now confused Yamcha. Horror filled eyes widened as a flood of memories raced through her head. _His fingers roaming across her flesh, feeling her waist, her toned stomach, and her breasts._  
  
"No!" She shouted covering her ears with her hands and furiously shaking her head back and forth. _Then he flicked his tongue against her neck and licked his lips._ "Please Kami no…please just leave alone."  
  
"Bulma?" Yamcha asked holding his arm out to her. He was afraid to touch her, for fear of her, he assumed, would be violent reaction. Yet, a part of him was more scared that she was breaking down and needed him to comfort her. He hesitantly reached out and touched her shoulder. As he dreaded, she jerked back violently her eyes wide, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.  
  
"Please no…" she whispered the tears rolling down her soft cheeks, the last thing she remembered feeling before welcoming the coming darkness, was fear, absolutely blinding and paralyzing fear.  
  
"The hell that bastard didn't hurt her…" Yamcha whispered hatefully, catching his now unconscious girlfriend before her delicate body could hit the cold concrete.  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Not _too_ much of a cliffhanger there, this time. Sorry if this seems as if it's moving too slow, I really want to develop the characters and their relationships before Bulma and Vegeta are together…so yes, that means that Yamcha will be in the picture for at least a few chapters. And yes she loves him still, and will much of the fic. Love just doesn't disappear.  
  
I hope that I'm doing this fic justice, and that this is what you were hoping for Videl621!  
  
Please read and review all! I really appreciate the feed back! Oh, if anyone would like me to e-mail them when I update this fic, please indicate such in either your review or an e-mail. (My e-mail address is Anime22DBZ@aol.com)  
  
~Kaiya~ 


	3. Conflicting Emotions

To Fear Him or To Love Him  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z. If I did, Vegeta would get more of the lime-light. And those "mysterious three-years" wouldn't be so mysterious. Oh and Trunks would never become a pansy who doesn't fight, he'd be more like Mirai Trunks. That is all…  
  
AN: Hello all! Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Truth is I was sort of debating about which direction I was going to take this, and I think I found one that will please not only me but you all as well. I leave for vacation at the end of this week for two weeks so I won't be able to update after this for awhile. Although, I will take my fics to work on, I will have to come back and type it all out and play with stuff and ya…so I hopefully should have the next chapter out by the end of this month…we'll see though.  
  
_Dedication: To Videl621, without her encouragement and wonderful words, I would definitely not get this done as quickly as I am! Thanks!_  
  
  
Questions/Answers/Comments:  
  
  
**Videl621:**I am honored to have this chance! I'm glad that you are enjoying how this is going. Thanks so much for your support! I hope that you like this chapter just as much!  
  
**Mimi Sama:**I'm glad that you thought it was interesting. I wrote about my normal length last chapter. It was a little short, only because I liked how it ended, and I didn't want to ruin that perfect ending point. I'll try to make them a bit longer okay? ~_^  
  
**ultimate-Seto-fan:**Thanks so much for understand the need for a slower pace. Thanks again for your review.  
  
**RySenkari:**lol, yea, Bulma will still love Yamcha for awhile, at least. And my goal is definitely to make Bulma happy, so you I think will be happy as well. Thanks for your review!  
  
**Rose Fright:**Thanks…I like the direction too. The idea just hit me, and I am glad that I'm not the only one who liked it. Thanks for your review!  
  
**solstice-ice17:**Thanks. You're welcome for the review. I was a bit curious, cause I was like "I know I've read this before" Hmmm…I wonder why it's doing that? Did you get it to work yet?  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Please no…" she whispered the tears rolling down her soft cheeks, the last thing she remembered feeling before welcoming the coming darkness, was fear, absolutely blinding and paralyzing fear.  
  
"The hell that bastard didn't hurt her…" Yamcha whispered hatefully, catching his now unconscious girlfriend before her delicate body could hit the cold concrete.  
  
  
Chapter Three: Conflicting Emotions  
  
  
He knew it; he'd always known it. Hell, anyone who could even _begin_ to sense ki knew it. Yamcha was no match for Vegeta, even if Vegeta was on his deathbed, Yamcha wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him. It was simply a fact of life. Yamcha, being the kind of guy that he was, had always felt nervous allowing his girlfriend to live with the alpha male of their motley crew. But, there was nothing he could do, besides voice this nervousness to Bulma. He had always felt secure in the fact that Vegeta had no interest in his girlfriend, whether because of species issues or sexual preference, or even time. However, after seeing the love of his life change, change from the strong, passionate woman that he fell in love with, to this shell, this weak, frightened shell of her former shelf, he was beginning to re-think his previous misconceptions.  
  
"Perhaps, even Vegeta's stone-heart isn't impenetrable." Yamcha mused to himself from his position in the driver's seat of his newtype XCY racing capsule car: street model. The vehicle was a thing of beauty; the entire metal body was a luscious red that reminded him of Bulma's lips after one of their make-out sessions. The more than comfortable black leather interior felt heavenly on his body, no matter if it were the dead of winter or the clinging heat of summer. The leather seemed to always stay the same temperature. Completing the look were black and gold flame racing stripes patterned on the sides of his car. He had opted not to include the tail fin that seemed to be popular these days. Bulma was currently sleeping in the back seat; her hair was fanned out with some wisps falling into her face. Yamcha looked in the rearview mirror to make sure that she was still okay.  
  
"I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind." Yamcha mumbled angrily under his breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to do or say, but he wasn't going to leave Capsule Corp. without Vegeta knowing he was pissed. He didn't have much time to think about what it was he was going to say, because before he knew it, he was pulled up into the front drive of Bulma's home. Yamcha sat in the front gripping the steering wheel for what seemed like days but in reality was no more than a few minutes. With one final sigh, he opened the door and headed to the back passenger seat to retrieve Bulma.  
  
"Honey…Bulma-chan we're home." Yamcha cooed gently. He carefully lifted his lover into his arms and closed the door with his hip. Bulma hadn't stirred once, except to let a quiet moan escape her lips as she was shifted from the seat to Yamcha's arms.  
  
_"Bulma-chan…home."_ A voice penetrated Bulma's hazy thoughts.  
  
_"I'm home?"_ She whispered in the darkness. _"But where is home?"_ looking around her in confusion and fear she could see no further than a few feet, and what she did see, she didn't recognize. _"Where are we?"_ she tried to shout, but apparently no one heard her, or if they did they chose to ignore her. Suddenly her vision began to clear. First, she was able to make out the ceiling that was above her,  
  
_"So I'm on my back…"_ she said daring to turn her head, first to the right and upon finding nothing but beige she realized that she was on her back on the beige leather couch of her living room. Then turning to the left she noticed four blobs of color and shape. _"Wha…?"_ She questioned shutting her eyes tightly before trying to reopen them. Once her vision was a bit clearer, she could define the shapes only because she had known them for so long. The shape that was off to the side, trembling and jumping about was that of her mother. Her father's blur was currently waving what she assumed were his arms back and forth while shouting. Of course, her ears could only pick up the fact that it was shouting and not the words that were being shouted, because it seemed that even her hearing was rebelling on her.  
  
_"Why is Papa shouting?"_ She wondered aloud. Although from the lack of reaction of the four blobs, she doubted that it was as aloud as she thought. The other two blobs were blurred together, so it was hard to distinguish quite to whom the shapes and colors belonged. All she could make out were the colors blue, black, and a somewhat familiar yellow. Wait! Her mind shouted at her, Yamcha was wearing his favorite yellow blazer that night on their date, and no blue. So who did the blue belong to?  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted finally sitting up back in the realm of consciousness. All four blobs and blurs stopped whatever they had been doing and turned to stare at Bulma in various states of shock. Bulma blinked one final time just to make sure that her vision had indeed come back fully functional and then turned to confirm her suspicions of who the blurs were. She was right; her mother was standing off to the side, seemingly suspended mid-hop. Her hands were brought up to her face, a sure sign that something was troubling her.  
  
"Oh dear…" Her mother let escape from her lips and Bulma guessed those had been the words that were poised and ready to leave those same lips before she had awoken. Her father had been waving his arms around as evident that one arm was still raised and his beloved cigarette had fallen from his lips and was now burning a hole in her mother's carpet. Finally shifting her eyes to the blue and yellow blurs, her suspicions and fears were realized. The yellow blur had indeed been that of her lover Yamcha, and the blue had been Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma said lowering her eyes into a glare. Yamcha was currently lying on the floor, or he would have been had Vegeta not been holding him by the front of his shirt, the white shirt that was now a reddish-pink from blood. Yamcha's face looked like a truck had run it over, his left eye was swollen shut and he could barely keep his right open from the pain. Vegeta's once pristine pallid gloves were also a hue of pinks and reds. Other than a split lip and a slightly black eye, one would have thought that Vegeta had been trouncing on a corpse.  
  
Once those words had been uttered, it seemed that time returned to normal. Her mother moved over to Bulma's side, her father bent down and picked up the remains of his cigarette, pausing to pout a bit before returning it to his mouth. Yamcha was dropped to the floor and let out a groan of pain that was barely heard over the pounding of her own heart, and Vegeta straightened. Somehow finding the strength to stand Bulma made her way over to Yamcha's prone body never letting her eyes lower from their glare or letting them leave Vegeta's own piercing obsidian ones.  
  
"Yamcha honey…" Bulma said gently, her glare had softened once she caught sight of just how badly he was injured. His nose was fractured and she was sure some of the bone was pressed into the back of his head, however not enough to kill but it could cause brain damage. His jaw was dislocated and his tongue hung uselessly from his mouth, trying to swallow but only causing thousands of jolts of pain to creep up and down his entire body. His right hand was shattered, Bulma assumed the injury was caused giving Vegeta the split lip and black eye. His ribs and chest were a wicked shade of blue and black and he could barely breathe. A few more hits and he would have been dead.  
  
"Bulma…" Her father started, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Please call the medics Papa…" Bulma said moving a piece of Yamcha's wild hair out of his eyes, hair that a few hours earlier she had been running her hands through in pure bliss. _How quickly things do change…_ she mused to herself, trying her best to soothe his wounds without further causing him pain. Her mind was so occupied with him, that she even forgot that Vegeta was in the room. That was until her mother began to shout at him.  
  
"Vegeta! What in the world were you thinking…you could have killed the poor dear." Her mother announced in her southern drawl, hands placed on her hips and face displaying a glare that rivaled even Vegeta's. Vegeta merely blinked at the blonde woman, twice. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mama, forget why the stupid monkey nearly killed him. Go fetch me some warm water and rags will you?" Her mother nodded with a sigh and hurried to complete the task that was given to her. Vegeta growled at her mother's retreating form and then turned his glare onto Bulma. She felt as if his eyes were boring holes into her back, and suddenly and in full force, her fear of him returned. She began to tremble and swallowed audibly.  
  
"What did you call me?" he whispered in a very dangerous voice. The kind tone that left no room for arguments or responses that did not favor the prince. Trying to swallow her fear was like trying to swallow an entire continent. But somehow, she managed to put aside enough fear to turn and face her lover's attacker. However, enough of her fear remained that she was unable to restrain the tear tracks that trailed down from her ocean blue eyes and down her rouge cheeks.  
  
"Look, what I said doesn't matter right now. Please…please just go away." She managed to choke out. Turning back to Yamcha she brought her lips to his forehead and kissed it gently. "It's okay baby…Papa will get the medics and everything will work out just fine." Yamcha had long since passed out and for that Bulma was grateful, it would have been unmerciful if after all of the pain he suffered during the skirmish, he were still conscious to feel that pain. Her mother returned first, carrying with her a large tray with two pans of hot water and several wash cloths.  
  
"Here you go dear." She said gently setting the items on the floor next to her daughter. Bulma nodded her thanks, and dipped one of the rags into the warm water. Raking the rag gently over his face, she began to slowly clear the blood from his face.  
  
"Bulma-chan, the medics are here." Her father announced walking over to her, two AI medics trailing behind him carrying a stretcher. Bulma nodded and moved aside so that they could place him on the stretcher. Once he was positioned onto the rolling bed, Bulma took his left hand into her two smaller hands, rubbing her thumbs over his palm and fingers trying to soothe his pain and fears even in his unconsciousness. Bulma had to let go of his hand once they reached the elevator that would take them to the third floor that held the personal hospital, and was about to step on after them when something pulled her back. The doors dinged shut and Bulma whipped around to face whatever or whoever had dared get in between her and her love.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered in shock, her eyes widening to an amazing proportion. Vegeta however didn't speak; he just tightened his grip on her upper arm and lowered his eyes. "Let me go Vegeta." Bulma said quietly, had it been any other time she wouldn't have even dared to ask that he let her go.  
  
"No." He snarled back. "You listen here wench, and you listen good. I have _never_ nor will I _ever_ allow a weakling such as you or that poor excuse for a warrior talk to me as you did."  
  
"What are you talking about Vegeta? What did Yamcha say to you?" Bulma asked cutting him off. Had she been in her right mind, she would have realized two very important things. One, she cut Vegeta off, and two, she cut him off when he was in the middle of lecturing. Two things that one did not want to do. But again, she wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind at the time. Vegeta grabbed her other arm and threw her against the wall, pinning her with only his arms.  
  
"It matters not what he said. What matters is the fact that he will die because of those words." He answered with a cruel smirk lighting up his face. Bulma gasped and turned her head to the side, shutting her eyes tightly. She could no longer bear to look at him.  
  
"He won't die." She said in a quiet voice, not having the courage to fight any longer.  
  
"Perhaps." Vegeta said thoughtfully, loosening his grip slightly, but no where near enough for her to escape his clutches. "But then again…if he does, I highly doubt he will be much of a mate any more."  
  
"How can you be so heartless?" Bulma whispered the pain in her voice was almost tangible.  
  
"Heartless? Heartless am I?" Vegeta said taking her right hand and placing it on the left side of his chest, right over his beating heart. Bulma lowered her eyes starring at the Berber carpet that covered the hallway from the living room to the elevators. Finally, she just allowed her eyes to slip shut, trying to force the tears to stop. Her hand which had been struggling when he first moved it to his chest, gave up and went limp, her fingers curled in the fabric of his blue spandex training suit.  
  
"Please…" she whispered the tears falling around her lips, causing the p to be emphasized. Her head was bowed to the side, her right hand still on his chest and her left curled into a tight ball at her side. What seemed like hours later he at last stepped back and released her hands.  
  
"Fine…" Vegeta paused looking away from her, "Go to him then." He finally managed; remaining stiff even as she bowed what he had learned was Japanese custom and whispered her thanks running off to the elevators to catch up with her love. Once he heard the doors cling shut he slammed his right hand into the wall breaking through the wallpaper, plaster and leaving a nice sized hole. "Damnit!" He said under his breath. _I thought this is what I wanted? To whisk her off after I killed that baka she calls a mate. Why…couldn't I just leave?_  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
"Bulma-chan…" Dr. Briefs said from the door to Yamcha's room. He was currently hooked up to more tubes and wires then any of his AI creations or any other invention had ever been. He had slipped into a deep coma shortly after the surgery to repair the damage to his nose and face. His right hand had been repaired without too much trouble, and was wrapped in a tight bandage and healing quite well. His ribs had long been repaired and the only traces of the injury left were a slight greenish yellow hue to his skin that was slowly disappearing.  
  
"Two months Papa…it's been two months." Bulma whispered from her position at Yamcha's side. Her head was resting on his chest, raising with his every breath. His hospital gown was slightly damp from her tears although she would never have admitted that she had been crying again.  
  
"It's time to leave. You need your rest just as much as he does. He's not going anywhere. Come on, why don't you grab a bite to eat and then take a nap?" Her father suggested moving to help her from the bed.  
  
"I'm not hungry Papa. And I can sleep just fine here." She whispered her head had turned into his chest nuzzling his body as much as she dared.  
  
"Honey…it's not…healthy to always be in here. You need to get some sun or something." Dr. Briefs trailed off, not sure when or if he would ever be able to remove his daughter from Yamcha's side. Vegeta had disappeared about a week after the incident never to be heard from, or at least not by himself. His wife and he had decided not to inform Goku or the others of the attack because they knew that they would need all of the fighters that they could in the upcoming battle. And they knew that Vegeta was perhaps the second if not strongest person on the planet. As much as they may have hated the boy, they couldn't turn him over until after the android battle. _Maybe the fates will kill him for us. Hopefully he will die in that damned fight never to bother us again._  
  
"Fine Papa…" Bulma said surprising her father. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I'll get some food okay? But then I'm coming right back here." She tried to smile, but it never did reach her eyes as it once had.  
  
"All right dear…but do try and eat lunch outside em?" He said ruffling her hair a bit. It had grown nearly two inches since she last had it cut. She kept her hair and clothes simple since the attack. A loose braid, or messy pony tail and whatever clothes that she could find on her floor that were clean was the style that she had been wearing. Currently she was wearing a pair of black stretch pants and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair was in a lopsided ponytail although that was probably from laying on her side all day and not the manner that it had originally been in. With white socks over her black leggings, she reminded the good doctor of the 80s. An era that Bulma had loved and so it wasn't surprising that many of her clothes were a flashback to the good ol' days of her childhood.  
  
"Where is he?" Bulma asked out of nowhere. Both Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs looked up from their respective sandwiches and stared at their daughter.  
  
"Who dear?" Her mother asked taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"Vegeta. I haven't seen him…since that day." Bulma said, her gaze was on her hands folded neatly in her lap.  
  
"I…why?" Dr. Briefs asked stroking Mr. Whiskers that was perched atop his shoulder.  
  
"I want…no _need_ to talk to him." Bulma answered raising her head to look her parents in the eyes.  
  
"He…we haven't seen him." Dr. Briefs said. "Not since about a week after the incident."  
  
"That's not true…" Her mother interjected. Both the doctor and Bulma whipped their heads up to stare at the blonde woman.  
  
"When did he come back Bunni?"  
  
"A few times since then. It's almost like clockwork now. He'll come back and take some capsule food and take a shower and then he's gone again."  
  
"When?" Bulma asked her eyes lowering into a glare.  
  
"Oh…about three times a month…hmmm his next visit should be…oh my. It's tonight."  
  
"Tonight eh?" a smirking Bulma whispered. Her mother nodded not noticing the gleaming look in her daughters eyes.  
  
"Yea, tonight. It is strange though. After his shower…he uses his old bathroom-I assume since he goes all the way up stairs to use one-he always comes back with this haunted look in his eyes, like he's seen a ghost or something. It's real strange."  
  
"Is it now…" Dr. Briefs said looking at his daughter, gauging her reaction to this new piece of information.  
  
"What happened that night? I need to hear it from you first." Bulma finally asked.  
  
"Well, I was in my lab working on that new air car. You know the one with the unlimited fuel cell capabilities? Well, it's coming along nicely I might add, I just added…"  
  
"Papa! Point." Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Heh, right. Anyway, I heard this Kami awful screaming and I came running up the stairs to see Vegeta and Yamcha going at it. You were unconscious on the couch and your mother was panicking. Well, Vegeta obviously outclassed poor Yamcha and started pounding the shit out of him, they were muttering curses and such at each other the entire time and then you woke up and know the rest."  
  
"Who started it Mama?"  
  
"That Vegeta did. Yamcha carried you inside and set you on the couch. I was sitting on the love seat watching my soaps that I had missed earlier and he came tearing in demanding to know where Vegeta was. Well Vegeta had been in the kitchen and had come out when I started to freak about you, and then that boy just hauled off and hit Yamcha square in the nose. Then before I know it they are scrapping on the floor acting like a bunch of idiots."  
  
"Really?" a musing Bulma whispered. However, if her parents responded she didn't hear for she was too busy caught up in her own thoughts. _Did Vegeta think he was protecting me? Did he think that Yamcha hurt me?_ The only thing in Bulma's mind was the almost sad look on Vegeta's face as he told her to go to him. _Did he think that I was somehow betraying him by wanting to see Yamcha? What is going on? Damnit! I am so confused. One minute he acts like a pompous jerk and the next he makes me want to hold him. Kami Bulma you really got yourself in a mess of things this time. I should never have let that bastard in my home. What am I going to do?_  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
Crouching low Vegeta moved through the brush without making a sound, his prey was in sight. _Almost there…just a few more steps._ He thought, his steps becoming quicker. Finally, letting out a war cry he pounced. The object of his desire squealed and jumped out of his clutches. _Damnit! Just a few more inches…_ Jumping again, he caught his prey, hovering over top, his hands pressing the shoulders of his victim down.  
  
"Got you." He said smirking before leaning down and closing the gap between their lips. Forcing his tongue into her open and inviting mouth, he allowed a small moan to escape his lips. In seconds, he found himself on his back, he prey now hovering over him. Her slight arms were pinning him down with a strength had had not known her to posses.  
  
"No…I got you Vegeta." She said tossing her long blue hair behind her back and out of her face, before pouncing on him and claiming his lips as hers…  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted bursting upright in his makeshift bed. His chest was heaving with the effort of breathing and looking down at his lap he released a groan before flopping onto his back. "Damnit…that's three nights in a row…." Having spent the last few months out in the wilderness, he was growing agitated. He loved the freedom of the woods and the thrill of the hunt, don't get him wrong. The ecstasy of living off the land was something that all Saiyans craved and he felt as if a piece of him had been returned. However, he felt as if a larger piece of himself was missing after leaving the building known as Capsule Corp. and more importantly leaving a certain woman behind.  
  
Tonight was the night that he would return to Capsule for supplies. Surprisingly the annoying blonde was actually helping him acquire the needed supplies and allowing him the use of the shower. Although the last few times he hadn't showered and had merely stood in the door to the infirmary staring at Bulma with her lover. Sometimes she would be sobbing her heart out, sometimes she would be silent but reflexive. And still others she would be sleeping peacefully at his side. It was on the latter days that he would dare enter the room and get a closer look. He had yet to resist touching her soft skin or running his hands through her silky mane. He would always be gone long before the light of dawn was to touch her face as he had hours earlier.  
  
Resting his head on his interlocked hands, he stared up at the fading traces of day. Soon…soon he would make his way to the familiar yellow domes and sense out her ki. Tonight would be different though…tonight he would pick up his gravity room as well. After training without it for two months he realized that he could no longer improve or at least not at the rate that he was going for without it. He of course wouldn't be able to train as hard in it, or be as rough with the controls. Not if he wanted it to last and not need repairs. He was sure that the blonde onna would have fixed it if she knew how. But he very much doubted that she did. He highly doubted that Bulma or her father would ever want to see his face much less help him ever again.  
  
The first stars of the night began to appear on the slowly darkening sky. First he was able to make out what he had learned to be Orion's belt. When the only light were the stars in the sky, Vegeta at last sat up. Stretching a bit before he took off, he twisted his back cracking a few protesting bones and muscles. Standing up, he took off in the air heading in the direction that had become second nature to him.  
  
Touching down on the freshly watered grass he scowled before raising up in the air again. Concentrating his ki only on his feet, he warmed up his boots enough that they dried and he wouldn't have to worry about leaving any trace of his visit. Moving over to the patio doors he tested the handle first and making sure that it was indeed unlocked he slipped inside. Sitting on the table in the mud room was a small box full of capsules. His food capsules. _Obviously, the blonde onna could not stay up tonight…_ he thought picking up the box and slipping them into a compartment in his boot. Heading towards the stairs, he froze. Closing his eyes and shook his head, and hopefully all of the, as he called them, weak thoughts as well.  
  
One step and then another, slowly he climbed the two sets of staircases until he reached the third level. Walking down the hall in deep thought, he only paused for a moment outside of Yamcha's door. _It's shut tonight…it's never been shut before…_ He thought furrowing his eyebrows. _Should I enter?_ Taking one last deep breath he twisted the handle and opened the door slightly. Upon opening the door, he severely wished that he hadn't. Bulma stood glaring at him, her arms were crossed at her waist and her left foot was tapping rhythmically on the soft carpet. Yamcha still seemed to be out of it, to Vegeta's sick delight. All Bulma managed to do was raise her arm and point at him to leave, he sighed and did so, not expecting her to follow him.  
  
Bulma was shaking so badly that she had to cross her arms when she heard the door twist open. _He's here…this is it. I am finally going to confront him…I hope…_ Bulma had no more time for worries or thoughts for that matter as he appeared in the doorway. There was barely any light in the room or the hallway but she still managed to make out his flame like hair and permanent scowl. Lowering her eyes into a glare that could rival his own, she pointed at him to exit the room and to both of their surprises, she was sure, he did just that. Following him silently she caught him as he was heading back down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"Vegeta wait." She said, her voice was more ice and hate than actual words. Vegeta froze, his back straightened and stiffened and she could have sworn she saw him wince.  
  
"What do you want Onna?"  
  
"Why?" she asked him, her voice betraying her confusion and uncertainty. He half turned to look at her, his left eyebrow raising.  
  
"Why what?" He asked though he knew perfectly well what she was asking.  
  
"Why is Yamcha in a coma, why am I forced to sit by his bedside every night and day praying that he will pull through? Why Vegeta?"  
  
"Because I beat the shit out of the weak man? And as to why you are sitting there all hours of your life, I can't answer that one."  
  
"Damnit Vegeta!" Bulma said stamping her foot. She marched over to him, and turned him around, though he did most of the turning, for if he hadn't wanted to move, there was no way that she would have been able to spin the Saiyan. "I'm being serious here. Why in the hell did the fight start anyway?" Vegeta studied her for a moment, staring into her eyes before he finally spoke.  
  
"I think that you know the answer to that one already." He said turning around and once again heading for the stairs. Bulma stopped him with her hand. As soon as it touched his shoulder, although it was on his spandex training suit he felt a thousand chills running up and down his spin.  
  
"Please…I want to hear it from you." Vegeta closed his eyes, although his back was still to her and she wouldn't be able to see his face.  
  
"I…he came in and you were unconscious so I thought…it doesn't matter anymore." He whispered. Bulma walked in front of him, her eyes seeking out his.  
  
"But it does. It…means that these feelings I have are justified." Bulma whispered quietly, her head bowing. Vegeta started, staring at her in wonder.  
  
"Feelings? What feelings?"  
  
"Look…just please, can you tell me what you thought?" Bulma pleaded her eyes meeting his, and seeking some answer from them alone. Vegeta had to close his eyes so that he could resist telling her more than he wished.  
  
"I thought that he had hurt you." He said finally. Both released breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. "But…don't get too hopeful or anything. It's just the greatest dishonor for a man to harm his mate no matter the reason that it was done. I…wasn't about to let him get away with that again." Vegeta was by now in his own world.  
  
"Again?" Bulma whispered, her eyebrows furrowing together. "What do you mean again?"  
  
"Never mind." He said shaking his head and once again heading for the stairs. "Is he…going to live?" Vegeta asked pausing at the top of the stairs. Bulma sniffed and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He's alive right now…but he still hasn't woken."  
  
"Did you try zensu?" Vegeta asked raising his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"No…that…that just might work! Thank you Vegeta!" Bulma said jumping into his arms and planting her lips on his cheek. Vegeta awkwardly returned the hug, his eyes wide. Bulma slowly pulled back from him realizing what she had done. "Thanks…" She whispered her eyes lowering, and cheeks reddening.  
  
"You already said that…" Vegeta whispered back, afraid that if he raised his voice any higher than that he would break whatever spell had been woven.  
  
"So I did…" Bulma said sighing.  
  
"Your welcome…" Vegeta said before planting his lips on hers. Bulma's eyes shot open in surprise before she pushed herself back away from him. Surprisingly he let her go, his eyes were still closed from their kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Bulma asked confused at the man before her and all of the events that had happened in the past few months.  
  
"For being you." Vegeta said before disappearing down the stairway.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma shouted. "You can come back…" she said trailing off not sure if Vegeta had heard anything she said after left the hallway. He had…  
  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
So? What do ya'll think? A nice little cliffhanger this time. Will Vegeta come back? Will Yamcha wake up? Will Bulma ever be able to decide on what is what? Next time a few surprises are in store for our lovely triangle of lovers or would be lovers.  
  
How was this chapter Videl621? Still up to your standards I hope.  
  
Please read and review! And the e-mail thing is still an option. Just let me know. Again, my e-mail address is Anime22DBZ@aol.com. Thanks!  
  
  
~Kaiya~ 


End file.
